User talk:Alvedrez
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alvedrez! Thanks for your edit to the Dominique Alzado page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Purple Phoenix Sure you can join the guild --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey There Hey there! So I noticed you were posting comments on a few guilds asking for help on making tables and such. So I just wanted to offer my help if you ever needed it on editing pages and such. Ive been here a few months, so I know the basics and stuff. I actually own the guild Koma Inu, so if you need help with your Mayan Soul guild page I will do the best I can. Hope you enjoy the wiki, let me know on my talk page if you need any help. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Ross MacGregor" character. While you have fulfilled the requirements, the magic "Spirit Slayer Magic" belongs to me, and thus, you require my permission to use and create it, as do you all canon/new Slayer Magics and fanon Lost Magics. I can restore the page if you want, but if you do, you need to remove Spirit Slayer Magic since you didn't ask for my permission to use it firsthand. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:31, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Here you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) You have to go into classic editor to edit the table. Just click the down arrow next to the edit button and select "classic editor". Also if you could please sign your messages on talk pages, that would make it a lot easier to reply back to you. There are instructions in bold at the top of the editor telling you how to sign something. -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello there, I took of your guild, Mayan Soul and I was wondering if I could make a character for it, if so, does it matter to you if it'd be a simple mage or S-class? Another thing is that I noticed you haven't put your property on your page/pages, it's something you should do so people will know that it's yours. If you don't know where to find it then you can find it in the "Add other templates" section and search "Property", it should be the one on the top. Nearó (talk) 23:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I don't really understand how the image picking works for the thumbnail. Usually it's the first picture posted on a page when you create it. There is an article about that stuff here , but from what I've researched, you can't really do anything about the thumbnail without contacting the wikia help people... sorry! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:08, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, back again with a character . He isn't complete for when it comes to filling in his powers but It'll come. Nearó (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Phoenix Slayer Depends very much on the element you want. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:25, July 9, 2016 (UTC) See black lightning for Slayers is God Slayer Magic and the combo of lightning and wind would be tempest or even storm. PS give off white elemental colours. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah you can make another Storm Phoenix slayer (which is lightning, thunder and wind) or tempest (lightning and wind) Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Summoning isn't an element, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:05, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Please answer on my actual talk page so I get a notification. Anyway, "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo, nice to hear it, when it comes to his magic then I'd say it'd be Chain Magic. Nearó (talk) 17:40, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Of course you can make a character for Koma! Just let me know their name once you make them so I can add them to the guild page. -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:23, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Greenvivillon-Witch Hunter Hi! Thank you for your interest in Witch Hunter. Though to be honest, I'm not quite sure as to why you would be, considering the guild page is still incomplete, but I won't obstruct you from your vision. Feel free to edit the page as such. If you have any questions about the guild, please don't hesistate to ask me. Thanks and good luck~ Greenvivillon (talk) 08:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) You still wanted to make a character for Koma right? Saw you started working on another character and just wanted to check. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:34, July 23, 2016 (UTC) No Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:25, July 23, 2016 (UTC) What character? Have you made them already? -Lady Komainu (talk) 21:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah totally! Go ahead and make them! -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC) It's literally God Soul lol; I deleted it since there's not much to really differentiate it with it, also y'know, permission for Lost Magic thing. Just use God Soul Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I have added your character weeks ago. And I don't quite remember how to make your own template, sorry, it was a long time ago. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:27, July 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Biokinesis Nope. Exclusive magic. [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Wanna make a deal?]]) 14:47, August 8, 2016 (UTC)' an offer? Knightwalker591 (talk) 13:14, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to join my alliance Millennium Echo Alliance as one of the guilds supported by my one? I can provide extra strength and stuff to Knights of Tartaros as well as link you to the real deal. Re Offer Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:21, August 23, 2016 (UTC) You forgot the Signature. Also if you are going to join you need either me, Six or Primarch to sponcer you since we are the 3 ruling bodies of the Allience. I strongly recommand you ask Six if it's okay since he has the same guild as your namesake but if he don't feel like it, i'll let you in. - Knight Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:41, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Fine but your my vessel until i can work it i guess xD Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:24, September 9, 2016 (UTC) a person or country in a subordinate position to another's will. Through in this regard it means that in return for us providing your dark guild support in combat. All we ask in return is that when we need help that you come to help us as well. Hey do you want to make a character for one of the positions of General of Occultus? Primarch11 Primarch11 02:03, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Well you can either pick one of the curses available (i'll let you know how they work) or you can take one of the available positions that does not have a curse and make your own. The general has to be loyal to Occultus and the Thirteen Demon Lords. other than that, anything else is okay unless I see something wrong. Primarch11 Primarch11 19:01, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ok, sure Primarch11 19:33, September 17, 2016 (UTC) im not really sure myself. Best to ask an admin or go on chat. Maybe someone there knows. Primarch11 21:53, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I saw it, but the one thing you need to fix is that he's not one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. He is a general of Occultus and serves the Thirteen Demon Lords. Primarch11 22:35, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Alvedrez, if you want to add your character to the Warrior Angel Guild you should ask User:Ripcordkill345 it's his guild. --TheSpice (talk) 20:07, October 23, 2016 (UTC) sure thing he can join Ripcordkill345 (talk) 01:01, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's a canon magic, Devil Slayer Magic. What element do you want? 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 23:44, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Sound isn't an element. Go ahead with gold then. Also, use the canon version of Devil Slayer Magic and you'll be fine. 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 01:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure I don't mind. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 21:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Petrification isn't an element, but you can use rock/ground/whatever and have petrification as one of its powers. Also, mist would be a sub-element of water. 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 23:49, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Rock/ground/whatever is the same as stone, just a different name. Go ahead. 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 00:02, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Alvedrez, I appreciate that you would like to join the guild but since it isn't active, nore does it have any other members made from anyone but myself, I'd say it wouldn't feel worth it you know? Thank you, but for your sake I'd say look for another guild for your upcoming character. Hit me back if there is anything else I can ever help you with though. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 07:15, November 4, 2016 (UTC) No, you can only have one form of Slayer Magic at a time. Also for God Slayer Magic, just put your name after the brackets but you need to explain to me the element. 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 02:19, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Raw energy isn't an element, so no. 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 02:31, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure 'Per' (This is my stage now!) 02:36, November 8, 2016 (UTC) sure, go for it. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:38, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Devil Sync I dont usully read my wall messages so I almost missed this but sure go for it, just keep in mind the pros and cons of using it otherwise go for it. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 14:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Template First, always make a new secton when sending me a message unrelated to the current section. Secondly, I usually take an existing property template and manipulate it to suit what I need; colours, username, images, etc.—Mina Țepeș 18:44, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Making a Character for Knights of Tartaros You asked me some time ago if I want to make a character for this. I would love to, but currently, I shall not until all of my previous old articles are deleted. If that offer is still up for me anyways? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:50, November 14, 2016 (UTC)) Thank You! Thank you for letting me accept the offer. But, when my old articles are gone, I shall make a character. Thank you! When all my articles are gone, I shall start a character! One quick question. Do you recommend any magics that a Dark Mage would have. My soon-to-be-added dark mage is called '''Gregory' (the Fairy Tail counterpart for this character), so any magic a starter Dark Mage should have? I thank you for your answer. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:38, November 15, 2016 (UTC)) Making the Character When I do make the character, do I add him to the Knights of Tartaros, or will you do that? I just want to make sure is all. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:45, November 17, 2016 (UTC)) You need my permission to create a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic, naturally Arc would be the latter. What does the magic do and what are its weaknesses? Of course I of course wont make this Gregory be as equally powerful as Gregory (he used the Grimoire to obtain the powers he has). I was thinking on the lines of Fire magic (of course, with that mandatory spell I forgot what it is XD), but I'm also thinking of making me own, unique form of magic like you said. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 01:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC)) Ask Away Sure whats up? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 10:57, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Whats the Template for? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 16:35, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I tend to just use other people templates but if you want to know how to make them ask user like Damon for example cuz I reallly don't know xD The Oncoming Storm (talk) 02:08, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes. The requirements should be on the rules page. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:48, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:12, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go for it. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll get to work on the Occultus page about him once you add your bit about him working at the nation. Primarch11 01:47, December 27, 2016 (UTC) user talk:Primarch11 Re: Familiar Spirit Magic yeah, go ahead and use Familiar Spirit Magic let me know if you have any questions & also let me know when the page is up (it's fun seeing how others use the magic & I can make sure I didn't communicate something incorrectly on the magic's page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) looks good, the only thing is that Familiar Spirits (especially the Caster style that you're using) actually have 3 sources of magic to maintain themselves: 1) the one they're contracted with, 2) the ambient magic in the air and 3) the magic of anyone they defeat in combat (so it shouldn't be too much of a burden on Jekyll, but that could be more of a quirk of their contract) otherwise, everything regarding your use of Familiar Spirit Magic looks good Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:18, December 30, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't really need to be a magic, sorry. You can cast life-shortening powerful magics anytime. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:28, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Koma Inu Team Hey there Alv, hope all is well! Do you think you can do me a favor and post a short description of your Koma Inu Team of Moss and Judah on the team page? I'm trying to get it all updated with the current teams we have in the guild. It would be a great help! --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:55, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate it! I hope your team picture is ok! --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:21, January 23, 2017 (UTC) no you don't need permission to take a job from the board, unless its S Class, just put your name down on whatever you want. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:23, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Story No worries, and great start to the story so far! I think your dialogue does a great job at portraying the personalities of each of your team members. I think you could probably describe their physical interaction between each other more, to help paint the picture better. Like how he adjusts his glasses when he speaks to show annoyance, or how he pats them on the back to get him to stop rambling. Things like that that show what the characters are doing when they're talking. But it is your story ultimately, so just do what makes you happy! --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:52, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah sure, the guild is always open for anyone to join haha. You looking to have one of your characters join? Datwikiguy (talk) 00:54, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that would be fine mate, I'll be ready to put your character in as soon as your done. Datwikiguy (talk) 23:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I believe that you will need 10 pages and over to have the template image before it disappears from the thumbnail. I suggest replacing all of your first templates with the current template that your using so that the template image doesn't appear as the thumbnail of the article. Hope this helps lol :) Datwikiguy (talk) 03:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Nice, I'll add him now. Datwikiguy (talk) 04:17, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Acceleration May I use this magic for my character please? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:49, February 21, 2018 (UTC)) Mayan Soul May I have a character known as Nitocris join Mayan Soul? 05:45, September 8, 2019 (UTC).